


Stress Relief

by Breezy_Bee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Chair Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Magic, Massage, NSFW, One-Shot, Stress Relief, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Bee/pseuds/Breezy_Bee
Summary: “Oh, fuck me!” I dropped my head into my hands, ready to cry from sheer frustration.“I’d be more than happy to oblige, my love.”





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this imagine on tumblr!  
> https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/185502599831/imagine-sitting-next-to-loki-studying-being-really

 

I stared at my email in disbelief. How could one person be _so_ _stupid_? Said person had a Masters. I wasn’t sure how. Did they just hand those out nowadays? It sure seemed like it.

“ _Fucking_ _stupid_ ,” I muttered.

The problem was that the CEO had never been a little guy. He’d walked into an administration position. And he didn’t make rounds at the hospital. He didn’t understand what went into it, how many people it took to make it work. Dollar signs were the only thing that mattered.

And they had to cut costs somehow.

As a department manager, I had been fighting with him pretty much nonstop since this nonsense started. But it was like arguing with a box of rocks. The man just _did_ _not_ _get_ _it_. You can’t double an employee’s workload (without any extra pay or support) and expect them to give you the same quality of work as before. That’s not how it works.

The latest email was just icing on the cake.

Before I could reply, my inbox dinged again. Fucking hell. What now? As I opened my inbox, I dropped another _fuck_ bomb. It was from him. And...

“Oh, _fuck_ _me!_ ” I dropped my head into my hands, ready to cry from sheer frustration.

“I’d be more than happy to oblige, my love.”

I jumped nearly a foot in the air. I’d been so absorbed in my work crisis that I’d forgotten Loki was even in the room with me. I grabbed at my racing heart and turned to face him, pulling my readers off my face with my other hand.

“I swear to God, you are going to give me a heart attack one day,” I told him, my tone chiding.

He clucked at me. “Darling, I _am_ a God. And I would never cause you harm.” Loki didn’t pout ( _Gods_ _don’t_ _pout_ , _nor_ _do_ _they_ _sulk_ ), but the expression on his face was as close as he could come to it.

“Intentionally,” I corrected him. “You would never cause me harm _intentionally_.”

He waved a hand at me. “Details.”

Before I could respond, he was behind me. I jumped, again.

“Loki,” I growled. He knew I hated it when he did that.

I couldn’t stay mad at him, however, because his hands had started in on my shoulders in what was shaping up to be an absolutely _killer_ massage. I sighed, suddenly boneless. I was putty in his hands and he knew it. I was sure he had that smug smile on his face, but I couldn’t be bothered to care. I was carrying a lot of stress in my shoulders and his fingers were fucking magic.

“Ohh.” I groaned in appreciation.

“I don’t know why you won’t just let me kill him.”

I shouldn’t have been surprised; Loki offered to kill someone for me just about every other day. The barista at Starbucks screwed up my order? The guy at the gym was staring at my ass again? Someone cut me off in traffic? All grounds for murder according to my boyfriend.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn’t see it. “Murder is bad. How many times must we go over this?”

He didn’t answer, choosing to increase the pressure of his hands instead. I was practically purring with satisfaction. Goddamn, but he was so good with his hands. My eyes dropped closed and my head lolled back, landing against Loki’s chest.

“Like that, do you, love?”

As if he had to ask. I gave him a small moan in response. He knew what he was doing to me. He’d done it before. _Many_ , _many_ times before. I wasn’t shocked when he pushed my hair to the side and I felt his lips feathering across the back of my neck. Honestly, I was a little shocked that it had taken him so long to move things in this direction.

I stretched my neck to give him better access and was rewarded with the sweep of his tongue and teeth on the newly exposed skin. I reached my arms up behind me and sank my hands into his hair, holding his head against me. I sighed in satisfaction when his hands drifted down from my shoulders to cup my breasts.

I arched my back, effectively deepening the contact between his hands and my breasts. He chuckled, the noise vibrating at my neck. His fingers shifted, creeping down towards the hem of my nightie. I lifted my arms up, allowing him to pull it up and over my head. I was now sitting in the computer chair in nothing but my panties.

He spun the chair around so I was facing him. I watched as his eyes roved over my body, the hunger evident. It didn’t seem to matter how many times he had me; he always looked at me like it was the first time he was seeing me. Words couldn’t describe how that made me feel.

“Every time I see you... I swear you get more beautiful every day.” His words were soft, but brimming with emotion. I swallowed around the lump in my throat. Christ, but he always knew exactly what to say to get me going.

I gave him a small smile and beckoned him forward. He obliged, stepping forward until he was standing between my spread thighs. He settled his hands on my thighs and leaned down to kiss me. I fisted one hand in the material of his t-shirt and buried the other in his hair. He started in slow, teasing me with chaste kisses.

I tugged on his hair and bit his bottom lip. I wasn’t in the mood to play; he had started this encounter with his cheeky remark, the least he could do was finish it properly. I felt his smirk on my lips, but he gave me what I wanted. His tongue sailed into my mouth and rubbed roughly against my own. I sighed into his mouth, relaxing the hand I had in his hair.

I felt his hand creep up my thigh and I spread my legs further apart, giving him more room to work. It was in my best interest, after all. He pushed my panties to the side and swiped one finger through my folds. I gave a small moan, encouraging him to continue. He didn’t let me down. A second finger joined the first, spreading my wetness before they both disappeared inside me. I broke the kiss, panting for breath. After a few gentle pumps, he added his thumb, using it rub circles on my clit.

“Loki,” I moaned. It was good... _So_ _fucking_ _good_. But not quite what I wanted.

I reached between us and began working on his belt. A few seconds was all it took me to loosen it and get his pants undone. My hands were shaking as I yanked his shirt out of his pants, his actions making me clumsy. It was hard to concentrate when he was making me feel so good. I shoved at his pants, but only managed to get them to his knees. I slipped my hand into his boxers.

“I don’t want to play,” I whined, ghosting my lips along his ear. “ _Please_.” I accentuated my entreaty with a firm squeeze around his cock.

He pulled his fingers out of panties and tugged them down my legs. I kicked them off while he made short work of the res of his clothing. Once he was naked and standing in front of me, he gently grasped my upper arms and pulled me up. He then took my seat and pulled me down onto his lap. I straddled him, resting my knees on either side of his thighs.

I hovered over top of him while he guided himself into me. Once the tip was in, I sank down onto him. We both moaned and I held myself still, adjusting to the feeling of being full. After a moment, I began to move. I rocked my hips against him and he put his hands on my hips, helping me along. I started out with a leisurely pace, but I couldn’t hold it; I needed it harder, faster.

I increased my tempo and when that wasn’t enough, Loki tightened his hold and began to thrust up into me.

“Ohh!”

It was almost violent the way we were coming together, but it was what I needed. It was the perfect outlet for all the stress I’d been carrying with me. Up and down, I slammed my hips into his and away again, chasing my orgasm. The frantic rhythm brought about my completion much quicker than I thought possible. I gave a surprised cry as I tumbled over the edge. My fingers dug into Loki’s shoulders as I held on for dear life.

He, in turn, held onto me tighter as he continued to pump up into me. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, allowing myself to get swept away in the sensations. His thrusts became erratic and I knew he was right behind me. A few seconds later he followed me down into the abyss. He pulled me back down onto him one last time and wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him.

We sat like that for a few minutes, just catching our breath. He pressed a slightly sloppy kiss to my cheek and I giggled. _Sloppy_ wasn’t typically a word I would use to describe anything about Loki, but there was no other word for that kiss. He returned my laugh and lifted his head to meet my eyes.

“Feel better, love?”

I nodded and looped my arms around his neck. “Much.”

He gave me a haughty grin before putting his lips against my ear and whispering, “I’ll always fuck you when you ask.”

All I could do was laugh (and blush) at that. I thanked the Gods that Loki had come into my life. I knew he would always keep me grounded, even when _fucking_ _stupid_ people stressed me out.

I was one lucky girl.


End file.
